


Why so Curious?

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Just a little spanking, M/M, Prostitution, Spanking, Trans Female Character, actually I think there's just one swat on the butt, just a little bit, public grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs had always considered himself to be a one hundred percent straight man...that was until he became obsessed with one of the Diosa boys,or an AU where everyone is alive and Juice is not/has never been a member of the Sons and is instead working at Diosa.





	Why so Curious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first story for the SOA Fandom. I'm rewatching the series on Netflix and this idea popped into my head. I had to write it down and post it. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SOA characters nor am I claiming to own them. This is just a work of fiction.

Chibs had always considered himself a one hundred percent straight man. He’d love woman his whole life. There was nothing better than a big set of tits and a nice, wet pussy. He never once had a thought of fucking another man in all of his years on this earth, let alone being in a serious relationship with one...that was until he became obsessed with one of the Diosa boys.

The Sons got Diosa from Nero. Nero wanted to be done with it all and go straight, really straight this time. They managed to get up the money he wanted through their porn business and through some other shady business happenings. He took the money and Gemma to his farm, and the sons couldn’t be happier for them both.  

Diosa expanded its business under Venus. After she officially became Tig’s old lady, she stopped turning tricks and took over managing Diosa so Lyla could focus on rebuilding the porn studio. Diosa was making good money, but she knew the place could always make more. It had real potential to be a cash cow, as long as the club was willing to make an investment and go along with her plan. She brought up her plan to the club after some encouragement from Tig. She wanted to do some construction on the place, physically expand the building and then hire men to work alongside the women there.

Jax didn’t have a problem with it. It didn’t matter if they were selling pussy or dick, just as long as people were spending their money there. “I just need to see results. If there isn’t any significant profit changes within six months after completing these...changes, then it goes back to the way it was.” He explained and Venus nodded. She could agree to those terms.

“Deal. You won’t be disappointed Jackson.”

None of the sons were disappointed by Venus’ business move. Diosa immediately turned a heavy profit after the expansion. In combination with the porn business, garage, and other businesses, the sons were finally pulling in a lot of cash and able to live like kings. Well, maybe not kings, but they definitely could splurge on the stupid things they weren’t previously able to buy.

It was normally Tig’s job to pick up the club’s cut of the Diosa money. He would pick up Venus at the end of the night and get whatever money she had for the club. They would take the money to club and then head home. That duty fell to Chibs since Tig was on a run with Happy. He wasn’t mad at having to take on the extra duty. He wouldn’t miss the chance to watch the Diosa girls in skimpy outfits. He also wanted to see what Venus had done with the place. He hadn’t been back to Diosa since construction started and he was curious to see the place. A very small part of him was also curious to see what sort of male company Venus surrounded herself with. He often overhead Tig and Venus at the clubhouse talking about how hot some of the guys were and it made him curious. He’d never openly admit this though. When Tig would tease him about going to see some of the guys, he would grunt and push Tig away. He could never know of his curiosity. He would never live through his teasing.

Chibs parked his bike next to Venus’ SUV. He could already see some of the changes. The parking lot was paved and soft lights lit up the entrance of Diosa. The full moon in sky lit up the rest of the parking lot nicely. From the outside, it looked like a nightclub or a lounge and not a whore house. He slid off his bike and moved across the parking lot. There was a ton of cars outside, and he could see more cars turning into the parking lot. Maybe Venus was right about this expansion. He walked through the doors and nodded at the two bodyguards working the front door. They had to hire security because the sons didn’t have enough guys to dedicate to working security here. He made a mental note to bring up the recruitment issue to Jax. It would be cheaper to have a couple of prospects guarding Diosa than paying those two guys.

He stepped into Diosa and was taken back by the change. It really did look like a lounge. The old front desk was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a coat and purse check. At the check, a patron could get a menu, or list of workers for the night. They could ask for a specific one or choose to mingle at the bar. The plain white white walls were now a soft purple and there were new dark hardwood floors. There was a full service bar and a dance floor. Plush velvet couches were against the wall, facing the dance floor.

On the other side was what Chibs would describe as a VIP area. It was upstairs on the balcony above the dance floor. The seating was black leather and it was roped off. There was another bouncer just outside of the roped off area. Each VIP section had a curtain that could be pulled to give a party complete privacy. He watched as one of the Diosa girls in a tiny yellow dress took a man by the hand and led him through a door. He assumed that’s where all of the bedrooms were. He was curious to how many were back there and how they looked. He’d see that on another night.

Chibs looked around to see if he could spot Venus. She was protective of all of her workers so Chibs was sure Venus would be in the middle of the action, supervising everything. He didn’t have to look long before he spotted Venus at the bar. She was talking with what Chibs assumed was one of her Diosa boys. He allowed his eyes to wonder across the boy’s body. He was shirtless, showing off six pack abs and his few tattoos. His low haircut and head tattoos were striking to Chibs and not what he would expect of a male prostitute. His tight jeans are hanging low on his hips and Chibs was trying to figure out if the boy was wearing any underwear.

“Chibs!” He was brought out of his thoughts when Venus called out his name. He gave her a small smile as she waved him over. The boy next to Venus looked over at him and watched as Chibs approached them. Chibs didn’t know why, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. It just had to be curiosity. He’d never seen a male prostitute like him before. This was a new experience for him. That’s all it was, curiosity. “Hello, my Scotsman.” Venus greeted and hugged him. As Chibs hugged Venus, he continued to gaze at the boy over her shoulder. The boy held his gaze and Chibs couldn’t help but notice how brown the boys eyes were.

Venus pulled back and noticed Chibs starting at her boy. “Oh, where are my manners.” She exclaimed. “Chibs, this is Juice. He’s one of my Diosa boys, or Dios.” She explained. “Juice, this is Chibs. He rides with my Alexander.” She opted to use Chibs instead of Filip since she didn’t know how the Scot would feel about her using his real name around Diosa.

Juice nodded and gave Chibs a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Why do they call ya Juice?” He blurted out. His curiosity was getting the best of him again.

Juice chuckled and turned around so his back was to Chibs. He poked his ass out a bit before turning to look at the man over his shoulder. “Oh, is it not obvious?” He questioned playfully. “I guess I have to up my squats.”

Chibs let his eyes flicker down to Juice’s ass covered by the tight pair of jeans. He could now tell why they called him Juice. It was a nice one, better than most girls. He wanted to get his hands on it. Chibs eyes widened a bit at his thought. It was the first time in his life that he ever wanted to get his hands on another man’s ass and it scared him at how little the thought bothered him. “Think yur good on the squats.” He answered and he heard Juice laugh. He wanted to hear that sound again.

“I’ll be right back.” Venus said to Chibs and then looked over at Juice. “Can you keep him company for a second?” She asked and Juice nodded. The two men watched her walk off before focusing their eyes back on one another. A silent moment passed between both of them as they checked one another out. Chibs then watched as a smirk formed on Juice’s face.

“Why don’t you get us a seat up there and I’ll join you, okay?” He questioned and Chibs let out a grunt before turning away from him. He walked over to the stairs. The bouncer tried to stop him from going up to the VIP section, but the bouncer then recognized him. He mumbled out a sorry before moving out of the way. He lifted the rope and allowed the VP access. Chibs made his way up the stairs and over to the section that was furthest from the stairs. He settled himself on the black couch and was left with his thoughts.

Fuck, did he really think about groping a guy’s ass and why wasn’t he more bothered by the thought? He had always the more liberal one of the sons. He had a black wife at a time were interracial relationships were frowned upon. He readily accepted Venus’ gender identity and her relationship with Tig. He championed for the ancient ‘no blacks allowed’ law to be taken off the books. He knew he wouldn’t violently recoil at the thought but this was way too accepting even for him.

Juice was cute though.

Chibs let out a sigh. “Fuck me.” He breathed out.

“Okay.” He looked up and saw Juice standing there with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. Chibs watched as he moved closer to him, placing the whiskey and glasses on the table in front of the couch. He made his way around the table and sat down next to Chibs on the couch, pressing his leg against Chibs as he reached for the whiskey. He poured them both a drink before placing the whiskey bottle back on the table.

Chibs picked up the whiskey and Juice watched in amusement as Chibs downed the drink in one go. “Don’t worry papi, we can go slow.” He said teasingly before taking a sip of his drink and then putting the glass down.  

Chibs placed the glass down on the table before looking back at Juice. “That ‘fuck me’ wasn’t for you, lad.” He said and Juice faked a look of hurt.

“Really?” He questioned. “So you don’t want to fuck me?” He questioned but didn’t let Chibs answer. “I have to say, you really hurt my feelings Chibby.”

Chibs laughed at the pet name. “Not really my type.” He said quickly, a little too quickly.

“Oh Chibby.” Juice started. “I think we both know that’s a lie.” He said as he looked over Chibs, unsure of how he wanted to play this. He saw the way the older man looked at him. There was lust in his eyes, but also a hint of confusion. He probably had never been attracted to a man before and Juice would be lying if he said he didn’t want the older man. He was wildly attracted to him and something told Juice the man was great in bed. Juice bit his lip before throwing caution to the wind.

Chibs watched as Juice got off the couch, already missing his closeness. He swallowed the protest forming on the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t going to beg the man to stay. No, he still had some dignity left. Watching Juice walk away was just as nice, but Juice didn’t leave. He closed the privacy curtain. Juice turned back around and walked over to Chibs. He smirked as he crawled onto the man’s lap. Chibs gulped as Juice straddled his lap. The VP automatically shifted on the couch to better accommodate Juice. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was like Juice had put some type of spell on him.

Juice let out a chuckle as he place his hands on Chibs’ shoulders. He started to slowly move his hips and grind on Chibs. “Oh, I knew you were lying papi. If I wasn’t your type, you would have tossed me on my ass and stormed out of here.” He said and Chibs chuckled.

“Didn’t want to hurt yur juicy arse.” Chibs made up the excuse and Juice chuckled.

“Then ask me to get up and I will.” Juice said as he continued to grind on Chib.

This was his out. He could tell the lad to get the fuck off of him. He could leave the booth and go downstairs. He could wait for Venus at the bar, get the money, and leave. He could push these thoughts aside and never have to deal with them again. Instead, he stayed silent. He leaned back against the couch and allowed Juice to continue. He could see the smirk on Juice’s face and he wanted to do something to wipe that smirk away.

Juice moved his hips on Chibs’ lap. He could feel that the man was already half hard and Juice’s own erection was growing. He could see that Chibs was gripping at the couch. The man must be used to going to strip clubs where you couldn’t touch the merchandise. “You can touch me.” He spoke before leaning forward to press kisses along Chibs’ jaw and neck. A smile formed on his face when he felt Chibs’ hand grabbing his ass. “I knew you were an ass man.” Juice whispered in the Scot’s ear. Chibs then gave Juice’s ass a swat and Juice let out a gasp. “Oh, papi…” Juice let out a gasp when he felt the older man’s fingers around his neck.

Chibs wrapped his left hand around the boy’s neck and forced Juice to look him in the eyes. “Call me that again.” He demanded, giving Juice’s neck a little squeeze. Juice’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Papi…” He said it again and watched Chibs’ eyes cloud over. “Are you going to be my papi, hm?” Juice asked playfully. “You gonna take care of me, papi?” He said as his hands slid down Chibs’ chest to rest at the top of his pants. Juice undid the button and Chibs started to pull the boy in by his neck for a kiss.

“There you are!” Chibs quickly took his hands off of Juice when Venus threw back the curtains to their section. Juice let out a chuckle before looking at Venus over his shoulder. He made no move to get off of Chibs’ lap and Chibs didn’t push him off so he considered that a small victory.

“Jesus Christ, Juice. I leave you alone with one of the big bosses for ten minutes and you’re already trying to get in his pants.” Venus teased him. Juice shrugged.

“You know I like a man with power.” He joked.

“I’ll leave you too alone then.” Venus said but Chib shook his head.

“No, I should go. I have to be up early tomorrow.” He said. It wasn’t a lie. He really had to meet Jax tomorrow morning. He looked up at Juice and gave him a soft pat on his butt, signally him to get up.

“Come back and see me, papi.” Juice said and then pressed a kiss to Chibs’ cheek before getting off of him. He left Venus and Chibs in the VIP booth together. He cleared his throat before getting off the couch and going over to Venus. She handed him an envelope filled with cash to take back to the club.

“Thanks.” He said and placed the envelope in his inside jacket pocket. “And um, Venus...I...I’d really...appreciated it if-.” He stopped when she held up her well manicured hand and gave him a smile.

“It’s not my business to tell.” She said and he nodded. Tig really got him a good one. “Good night, Filip.” She said and then turned to walk away. She stopped after only a few steps to turn and look at Chibs over her shoulder. “Come back and see Juice. Despite his appearance, he’s a good boy. You’d like him.” She explained and Chibs nodded. “And button your pants up.” She added before leaving.

Chibs looked down and quickly buttoned his jeans back up. He then left the booth and made his way down the stairs and out of the club. He hopped on his Dyna and sped off the parking lot. He couldn’t help but think of Juice as he made his drive. Fuck, he was going to have to take Venus’ advice. He was going to have to see Juice again.

Fuck him and his curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm definitely thinking about a part 2. Not sure when I'll post it. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
